phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Picture of the Month/Nominations
Starting with the voting for the August 2011 featured pictures (which began on July 2, 2011), pictures are nominated before voting begins to allow time for higher-quality versions to be uploaded if necessary. List the picture(s) you are nominating here. No more than three pictures may be nominated by a person in a single month to allow others the chance to have their nominations appear during the month's voting. Use the format below: :: # - uploaded by User:their name - nominated by User:your name Add new pictures to the bottom of the list. Any pictures that are added higher in the list, such as to get the picture added to a vote earlier than it otherwise would be, will be moved to the bottom of the list. More than 10 pictures can be nominated during any month, but the extras will be saved for the next month. You may nominate a picture that you uploaded. Pictures will be added to the voting poll in the order listed, with the first ten used per month. If there are less than ten pictures in the queue when it comes time to set up a new vote, an administrator may fill out the nominations. Note: if several versions of the picture have been uploaded, use the name of the person who uploaded the most recent version. Nominated pictures (If the "no screenshot" placeholders are displayed, replace it with the one you want to nominate and update the information beside it.) # - uploaded by Patrickau 26 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Mouseinphilly - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by P&F fan92 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Happy2432 - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by P&F fan92 - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by Happy2432 - nominated by SunBeater3K # - uploaded by TurenMaster - nominated by Mouseinphilly # - uploaded by 3patryk3 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by 3patryk3 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by 3patryk3 - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Patrickau_26 - nominated by Patrickau_26 # - uploaded by Happy2432 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by P&F fan92 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Rosiesievers20 - nominated by KinHikari # - uploaded by Rosiesievers20 - nominated by KinHikari # - uploaded by Patrickau_26 - nominated by Patrickau_26 # - uploaded by Patrickau_26 - nominated by Patrickau_26 # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name # - uploaded by their name - nominated by your name = a .jpg picture has replaced the original .png, but they still get credit for the upload Recent nominations The full list of pictures nominated can be seen in the archives. Used in the voting for December 2014 # - uploaded by Patrickau 26 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by P&F fan92 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by P&F fan92 # - uploaded by MysteriousForce - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Phineaszam - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by Pixarmc - nominated by Happy2432 # - uploaded by MysteriousForce - nominated by T And J Kids # - uploaded by MysteriousForce - nominated by T And J Kids # - uploaded by Kwoo4427 - nominated by T And J Kids # - uploaded by Knarrow02 - nominated by SunBeater3K Used in the voting for November 2014 Used in the voting for Ocotber 2014 Used in the voting for September 2014